Utility enclosures are located throughout residential and commercial areas to provide housing and access to utility lines, such as electrical, cable, phone, or water lines. Areas around connection points, taps, splices, or other utility junctions are typically provided with an enclosure. Enclosures can be positioned above ground, buried underground, or any combination thereof. The space inside the enclosure can protect the utility line and allow access and room for service or maintenance at the enclosures location.
Enclosures are provided with removable covers, panels or other forms of openings to provide access to the interior. Theft, vandalism, and tampering are common problems with utility lines and enclosures. In certain instances, therefore, it is desirable to prevent or deter unwanted access to the interior of such enclosures.